


Cuddles

by otomekaidii



Series: Cuddles for Mammon [15]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Reader-Insert, Relationships Open to Interpretation, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomekaidii/pseuds/otomekaidii
Summary: You’re trying to study, when Mammon joins you in your room, looking for some attention.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Cuddles for Mammon [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020583
Comments: 13
Kudos: 178





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CottonCandyPony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonCandyPony/gifts).



For the most part, your class work at RAD wasn’t too challenging. But there was one class in particular that always gave you trouble, and today you had decided to buckle down and review. 

Without much warning, Mammon entered your room, closing and locking the door behind him. This was a fairly regular occurrence so you didn’t even acknowledge him as he flopped on your bed, burying his face in your pillows. Your room had become a bit of a safe haven for him, because even Lucifer wouldn’t go in there to drag him out, regardless of what he did. 

As you continued working, Mammon turned his head to the side to get a better look at you. He knew you were studying - and you had already warned him earlier in the day not to try to stop you - but he really,  _ really _ wanted to cuddle right then. He didn’t want to just ask you directly, that would be way too embarrassing. And he couldn’t use any of his usual lines about “why don’t you spend some time doing something more fun” because that would only piss you off right now. 

“Do you need something?” you finally asked, having become aware of how intently Mammon was staring at you. 

“Wh-wh-why are ya askin’ that?” he stuttered out in response, cheeks scarlet. 

“You’ve been staring at me for awhile, so I figured you’d need something.”

“Nope. All good.” 

You looked over at Mammon out of the corner of your eye, watching as he hid his face in your pillow again. He was acting oddly and you were certain it was because he wanted something. But since you still had work to do, you weren’t exactly inclined to stop to figure out what that was. He’d just have to ask you for it directly if it mattered that much. 

Soon you had resumed your note taking and review. And it wasn’t long before you felt a pair of arms wrap around your shoulders from behind as Mammon rested his cheek on your head. You continued to work, but reached up to gently stroke one of the arms now holding you, letting him know that you were ok with him being there. 

“Doncha think sitting in bed would be more comfortable?” he finally asked, mumbling into your hair.

Realizing that might be as close as you were going to get to an outright request from him, you sighed before gathering up your things to relocate to the bed. You had barely gotten yourself comfortable when Mammon had curled himself around you, resting his head in your lap, with his arms now looped around your waist. You absentmindedly started playing with his hair as you once again picked up your notebook and set to work. 

Occasionally you’d feel Mammon shift slightly as he adjusted his position and his grip on your waist, snuggling up against you more fully. You really had to wonder about what had gotten into him today to make him so clingy. Had something happened that you weren’t aware of? The day had been rather unremarkable as far as you knew. But perhaps someone had said something to him when you weren’t around?

You decided now was a good time to take a break, unable to ignore your growing concern for Mammon. As soon as you sat your books down, he sat up, nervous that you might be wanting him to leave now. But you just smiled at him. 

“I think it’s time for a break,” you said, wiggling down into your bed so your head was resting on your pillows. You opened your arms to Mammon, and he was quick to join you, practically laying on top of you as he buried his face into your neck. You began to gently scratch his back, and felt as he melted into you and arched his back when you hit the right spots.

“Does that feel good?” you asked. He replied with some sort of moan, tightening his grip around you. You chuckled softly to yourself, kissing him on the forehead as you continued. You really were weak to needy Mammon, something you felt certain he had figured out by now since his approach to getting your attention was dramatically different compared to what it had been when you were first becoming friends. 

“Did something happen today?”

“...no.”

“Just one of those days, then?”

“Mmmhmm,” he replied, as he pressed his face closer to your neck. He really didn’t want you to see him right now. He was sure that he was blushing heavily and he had made all sorts of weird noises while you scratched his back. But he still wanted you close, not wanting to be left alone. 

It was like you had said - today was just one of those days. It hadn’t started off too bad, but after the stress of school, and then a lecture from Lucifer about his grades, he was just feeling drained. So he had come into your room, even though he knew you were busy, just on the off chance you might have a minute to spare. And he was really glad he had. This has been just what he needed, and the longer he laid there with you drawing comforting patterns on his back, the more relaxed he felt, and the sleepier he became. 

You could feel as Mammon started to grow more limp, until finally he was asleep. Carefully you pulled your blanket over the two of you, before wrapping your arms around his shoulders and holding him close as you drifted off to sleep too. “Your first” needed you, and you were more than happy to be there for him. Your studying would just have to wait.


End file.
